desserts and sex
by QweenOfTheUchiha's
Summary: dunno what to say, just read its good, i think


Warning: adult themes, not for kids

He's amazing, he's my world, he's my everything, without him ill fall to pieces.

I had been going out with him since he was assigned to team Kakashi and since that day my life has been wonderful, I mean everything that used to piss me off (Naruto) don't anymore, the world isn't so bland anymore.

we had plans to spend the night together, i couldn't wait cause his home was amazing the whole house was white not a thing was a different colour, the floors are made from marble and the kitchen oh my goodness its filled food that the Gods would and best of all it had a great view of Konoha and to be honest i love sleeping on the huge leather couch to look outside the glass balcony built into the home and just snuggle with him and watch comedy or horror movies but i choose the scariest movies i can find so he can kiss my and head and comfort me but when we watch comedy styled movies we just make out like crazy.

i was in my walk in closet trying to find what to wear, i was torn between a white peplum dress with sexy black lace covering it or some old ripped light blue denim short shorts with a white peplum shirt. i chose the shorts and top so it will be easier for him to rip it of me when we get kinky. i decided to wear a black coat so i wouldn't get molested by some creep trying to look at my ass cheeks through my shorts.

when i got to his front door i was about to push the door bell, when i opened the door with that sexy as fake smile of his, God i jumped him and he held me "eager aren't we?" he said with that sexy laugh "mmmhhhhmmm, babe i missed you so much" i said desperately holding on to him. "well I'm here and all yours" he whispered huskily into my ear, i shivered. he closed the door, still holding me in his arms as if i were a baby.

he carried me to his to the lounge room where there was a coffee table with sweets on it, we sat on the couch and he set me into his lap "did my baby girl miss me" he said to me as if i were a baby "mmmhhhmmm" i nodded and acted like a baby "aaaaawwwww poor baby what can i do to make it up to you" he said "i want some strawberries" i said as i traced circles on his arm "okay baby girl" he said grabbing the bowl of strawberries of the table and setting on the arm of the sofa. he picked one and lightly rubbed it on her lower lip, signalling her to open her mouth "open up" he whispered hotly. he held onto the strawberry while she sucked it 'good she was sexy' he thought. after 2 minutes of sucking the strawberry she crushed it with her lips, juice running down her chin, Sai grabbed her chin and licked up the juices "mmmmm" she moaned, he kissed his way up to her mouth.

he kissed her passionately, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he started licking his lower lip asking for entrance, sakura thought she would tease him and deny him entrance, after countless attempts of licking and sucking on her lower lip and getting no result Sai decided that if she wasn't going to give him access he would force her, and with that thought in mind his hands started traveling up and down her sides, but nothing no reaction, so he took it up a notch by moving his hands down to her lower back and massaged downward until he was massaging and groping her ass and, light moans but nothing else, now he was pissed but he didn't show it, he snaked his arm up her front and unzipped her shirt he than massaged her clothed breast, that when it happened, she moaned i took this chance to slip my tongue into her moist hot cavern, god she tasted so good, sometimes i just want lock her up in my room, tie her to the bed and make out with her till her lips were so sore and bruised that she wouldn't be able to move them. we fought for dominance, our tongues mingling, she tasted so good, she was my drug and i couldn't get enough of her.

he had already ruled her top off and started to unbutton her short shorts, as soon as he unzipped her shorts he grabbed both sides of the open zip and ripped it apart. she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, she started to unbutton his short but changed her mind and ripped it open causing the buttons to spill onto the floor, her hands traveled up and down his chest and abdomen, wanting to feel his abs, he moved his hands down to waist pulling at her black lace panties, he slid his hand into her panties and rubbed her wet pussy, she moaned and pressed her self up against him, he was about to plunge his fingers when poof.

there standing in front of them was an anbu black ops "uuummm the hokage wants to see both of you right now" he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck, sai groaned and said "can't you see we are clearly in the middle of something" sakura just layer on sai kissing his neck "i-i-i d-d-d-i-i-d-d w-w-w-e-e-e-l-l t-t-h-h-h-e-e-e h-h-o-k-k-k-a-a-g" the ninja struggled to say "(sigh) wavy well then" sai said annoyed at the fact that he couldn't fuck his sakuras brains out "baby girl get dressed" he said "but you ripped my shorts" sakura stated "so" sai said not caring at the moment "oh okay, so you want other guys to see me half naked" she said sarcastically, said growled at the thought of anyone seeing HIS sakura half naked, oh no no no i will not stand for this "i think there is a pair a skinny jeans in my closet" he said "why do you have my skinny jeans"? she said curiously "oh remember when you stayed over and we….. well you know, you left them behind so i washed them for you" he sad as he smirked, she nodded and stood up as she walk pass sai he spanked her hard and she moaned at the contact.

After getting changed she walked out wearing worn out skinny jeans and a white peplum top "kay babe, I'm ready let's go" she said as she tossed him a new shirt "thanks baby girl" he said as he buttoned his shirt "kay lets go" he said as all three of them pooled to the homages office. they arrived at tsunada's and saw naruto as swell "hey naruto" sakura said "hey" he said sakura looked up and saw 3 bottles of sake and stacks of paper work on tsunade's desk, tsunade looked up "oh finally your here" "what is it"? we all said "well there is a problem with kakashi" she said "what kind of problem"? asked sakura "well i might as well just show you" tsunade said as she bent down and picked up a baby with grey hair sucking on a bottle of milk greedily "what does a baby have to do with our sensei" naruto asked confused "this is your sensei, he was somehow turned into a baby on his last mission and i need you 3 to look after him until i figure out how to change him back" she said "WHAT"! they all said in unison "yep that your mission for the next three 3 months" she said as she cradled the baby in her arm.

thanks for reading please review no hate

if you like tell me so i can write more

if you have ideas tell me please

sorry bout the bad grammar


End file.
